Broken Hearts 2
by xolildianaxo
Summary: Sequel to Broken Hearts!The twins go visit Maddie and Trevor but when they get there Maddie and Trevor aren't themselves in fact they're aren't even real!Chapter 12 now up!Completed!
1. Chapter 1

**Well here's the sequel.This story is a mystery story.Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1SomethingWrong**

Zack and Cody are now 22. They both live in the same house together in South Philadelphia. _Ring!Ring!_ "Hey Zack you gonna answer the phone"Cody said."Why don't

you"?ZAck asked. "Because I'm busy"Cody said. "Because I'm busy"Zack mimicked. He picked up the phone and said"Hello"? "Hey Zack"someone said from the other line.

"Trevor"!Zack asked. "Yeah!just wondering ifyou wanna come to our house one day"?Trevor asked. "Um...sure"Zack said. "Cool!What about tomorrow"?Trevor said. "Okay.

So where's your adress"?Zack said. "1786 Felton Street"Trevor answered. "Okay then. I guess we'll see you tomorrow"Zack said jotting the adress on a piece of paper. "Bye"

Trevor said and hung up. ZAck put down the phone. "So who was that"?Cody asked. "It was Trevor"Zack said. "Great!What did he want"?Cody said. "We're coming to Maddie

and Trevor's house tomorrow"Zack said. "Really"?Cody asked. "Really. Can you believe that we haven't seen Maddie and Trevor since they graduated from Penn State"ZAck

said. "I know"Coody said. The next day they drove to Central Philadelphia where they found Felton Street. "Are you nervous"?Zack asked his brother when they were driving.

"Why should I be nervous"?Cody asked. "Because we haven't seen Maddie and Trevor since they graduated"Zack said. "They're our friends. I'm not nervous at all"Cody said.

"Yeah I guess you're right"Zack said. They arrived at the house. They parked in front of the house and got out. "Gee!This house is huge"!Zack said. "It's not that huge. But I must

say I'm impressed"Cody said. Cody rang the doorbell and Trevor answered. "Hey guys"!Trevor greeted. He gestured them to come in. Trevor showed them tothe living room

which was also very huge. "So how have you guys been doing"?Trevor asked when they sat down on the couch. "Nothing much really. Cody's training to be ahockey playerand

I'm training o be a soccer plyer"Zack said. "That's great"!"Trevor said. "Yeah so where's Maddie"?cody asked. "Who"?Trevor asked. "Maddie...your wife"Zack said suspiously.

"Oh right! My wife Maddie. Just hold on"Trevor said. He got up and walked out od the room. "That was weird! For a second he didn't know who Maddie was"Cody said. "I

know! There's something wrong"Zack said. Tevor and Maddie came in and sat down smiling like maniacs. "So would Zack, Cody do you want to stay for dinner"?Maddie asked

still smiling. "Um no thank you we have to go soon"Zack said. "Oh okay, well do you want anything to drink"?Trevor said also smiling. "Um sure"Cody said. Trevor and Maddie

got up and walked into the kitchen. "Hey guys! Is it okay if I use your bathroom for a moment"?Zack shouted. "Sure it's upstairs"Trevor answered. "There's something strange

going on and I'm gonna go up and see if I could find anything"Zack whispered to Cody. He walked upstairs and looked around. He opened the first door he saw and stepped in.

There was nothing in it. Zack closed the door and opened the door next to it. It was Maddie and Trevor's bedroom. "Jackpot"Zack whispered happily. He walked in and saw a

walkie talkie on the bed. "09843!45321!Can you read me"?someone said on the other line of the walkie talkie. Zack gasped. "This isyour master!Answer me"it said again. Zack

ran out of the door and walked downstairs. Cody was carefully sipping his drink sitting across Maddie and Trevor who was smiling so big that you could see all of their teeth.

"Um guys we gotta go"Zack said. "Oh so soon"Maddie said getting up. "Um yeahI just got a call from ourcoaches saying that they want to see us right away"Zack said nervously

as Maddie walked toward him. "Oh okay well ome back soon"Maddie said. "Okay bye"Cody said. Zack and Cody walked out the door and drove off. "There's something

totally wrong with them"Zack said. "What did you find out"?Cody asked. "I went into their room and saw a walkie talkie and..."Zack said. He paused for a moment. "And.."Cody

said. "They aren't the real Maddie and Trevor"Zack finished. Cody gasped and asked"Well what are gonna do"? "We're gonna find the real Maddie and Trevor"Zack said. "So

we're gonna go to the police"Cody said. "No way! They won't believe us! If you want a job done you do it yourselves"Zack said. Cody nodded slowly and they didn't talk for the

rest of the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Figure Out**

"How are we supposed to find out if they are real or not"?Cody asked the night they visited Maddie and Trevor. "Easy!Blood samples"Zack said. "And then"?Cody asked. "Then

we take the samples to a lab"Zack said. "And do you know any labs"?Cody asked. "Yeah...remember Rebecca from the beauty pagenant"?Zack said. "Yeah"Cody said. "Well

she's a scientist at the CIA"Zack said. "So all we need to do is get the samples and give it to Rebecca and she'll tell us if they're real or not"Cody said. "Yep"Zack said. "There's

just one problem"Cody said. "What's that"?ZAck asked. "How are we supposed to give the blood samples to Rebecca"?Cody asked. "Easy. I called Rebecca to come over

Sunday"Zack said. "Okay. So how are we gonna get the samples"?Cody asked. "Also easy!I get dressed in black and wear a black mask and pretend to be a robber and you

go in and when you give the cue I come and cut Maddie and Trevor or whoever they are. Then you put a napkin over their cuts and I run out the door"Zack said. "But what about

me I just can't run out after you"Cody said. "I'm gonna call you on their phone and tell you come out"Zack said. "Got it"Cody said. The next day when they arrived at Maddie and

Trevor house. "So what's the cue"?Cody asked. "Your gonna ask them to use their telephone and then I come in"Zack said. Cody nodded and got out. He walked onto the porch

and rang the doorbell. He turned around and saw Zack leaning on the side of the side of the house. "Hi Cody"!Maddie said from the door. "Hi Maddie"Cody said turning to face

Maddie. "Where's your brother"?Maddie asked. "He hada last minute soccer practice"Cody said. "Oh!Well come in"Maddie said. Cody stepped in carefully and followed

Maddie into the living room. He sat carefully and looked at Maddie and Trevor nervously. "So what are 'So what areyou doing here"?Trevor asked. "I'm just paying a visiting

youguys"Codysaid. "Oh!And it's nice of you to come"Maddie said. "Yeah...Hey can I use your telephone"?Cody said. "Sure"Maddie said. Cody got up and right on cue Zack ran

in wearing ablack mask. Maddie jumped up and screamed. Zack ran up and cut her and Trevor and ran out. "Oh my gosh let me get napkins"!Cody said. He ran into the kitchen

grabbed some napkins and ran back in. He put a napkin over Maddie's cut and Trevor cut."We don't need napkins"Trevor said. So Cody took off the napkins and just then the

phone rang. Cody picked it up. A moment later and put the phone down. "Guys I have to go. Zack just called...he said my coach wants to see me right away"Cody said. They

nodded and Cody walked out the door. Cody jumped into the car and said"I got the samples". "Great!All we need to do is give them to Rebecca tomorrow"Zack said drivingoff.

* * *

**PLEASE Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 The CIA**

On Sunday the doorbell rang on Zack and Cody's house. "Hello"Cody said when opened the door. There a was woman standing there. She had brown eyes and had the warmest

smile. "Rebecca"!Cody said surprised at how Rebcca looked the same as when they first met. "Cody!Oh my gosh!"Rebecca said. She ran up to him and gave a hug. After she let

go she said"You look the same from the last time I saw you". "You too"Cody said. He let her come in and showed her to the living room. They sat down and Rebecca

asked"Where's your brother"? "Why are so interested in Zack all of a sudden"?Cody joked. Rebecca laughed which made Cody smile. "Don't worry I'm not interested in your

brother"Rebecca said smiling. Just then Zack came in. "Oh hi Rebecca"Zack said when he spotted her. "Hey Zack!So where's the blood samples"?Rebecca said. "Right

here"Zack said. He handed her the napkins. "Okay so let's go to the lab"Rebecca said standing up. "You mean we get to come too"?Zack asked. "Yep! Now come

on"Rebeccasaid. They got into Rebecca's car and drove off. They arrived at the lab. They stopped at the door when a keypad popped up. Rebecca stepped up and typed in the

password. The keypad went back into the door and the door opened. Zack and Cody followed Rebecca inside. There were people all over the place most of them were sercret

agents. What seemd like a hour they finally reached another door and a keyboard popped up. Rebecca typed in the code and the door opened. They stepped in saw a lab which

was apparently emptied. "Where is everybody"?Cody asked as they stepped in. "Oh I told everybody that I would need the room to myself today"Rebecca said putting on a lab

coat. She put one of the napkins under a microscope. After a few minutes Rebecca said"Weird!I never saw anything like this before". "So does this mean that they're not real"?

"I think they're some kind of clone. Did you notice anything strange about them when you first visited them"?Rebecca said. "They smiling like crazy.."Cody said. "Oh yeah. Trevor

didn't even know who Maddie was"Zack said. Cody nodded and said"Hey Zack remember about when you found that walkie talkie in their room". Zack nodded and explained

everything about the walkie talkie. After Zack was done explaining Rebecca said"It sounds like to me that whoever was talking in the walikie talkie made these fake Maddie and

Trevor and kidnapped the real ones and replaced them with these clones"Rebecca said. "But why would they want to kidnapp them"?Zack asked. "Usually the kidnapper has had

a gudge with one of them and wants to kill them"Rebecca explained. "We gotta find them"Cody said. Zack nodded and sighed. "I think there's a fifthty fifhty chance that they're still

barely alive. Zack sighed angrily and said"Who would hate Maddie or Trevor"? Cody shrugged and said"But we don't have the stuff to solve a case like this". "That's why you'll

be staying here at headquarters"Rebecca said. "Really"?Zack asked. "Of course!Come on I'll show you two to your room"Rebecca said. They followed Rebecca out the door.

They went into another building and stopped at a door that read'235'. The door parted and inside was a huge bedroom. "You guys better get some sleep. We'll start the case

tomorrow"Rebecca said. She waved and went out the door. They put on some pajamas that they found in the dresser and fell fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay in this chapter the words in**_ italics_** are Zack's dream.Just telling you guys so you don't get confused. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 The Painful Dream**

_Zack was istanding in dark,gloomly hallway. He could hear screaming of pain from a woman. It was Maddie's. He walked toward the screan until finally he arrived a _

_chamber. He saw that Maddie was tied in silver chains to the wall and was covered with blood. There was a figure standing in front of her laughing. He could see the _

_pain and fright in Maddie's eyes. He couln't see the figure's face clearly. Thhe figure laughed even harder as it hit Maddie with club. Maddie screamed with pain and _

_somehow Zack could also feel the pain too. Zack! Zack! Somone was calling him. Zack! Zack! Wake up!_

* * *

Zack woke up and saw Cody looking worried. "What's wrong"?Cody asked. Zack took a deep breath and told Cody everything that went in his dream. After Zack was done

telling Cody, Cody said"Now we know one thing for sure, Maddie and Trevor are still alive". Zack nodded and said"Let's go tell Rebecca". Cody nodded and they got up and got

dressed. When they got to the lab Rebecca was all ready there. Zack told Rebecca abou what he saw in his dream. "So you could feel the pain Maddie was in"?Rebecca asked.

Zack nodded and said"Do you think that's happening to Maddie and Trevor right now"? "To tell you the truth...yes"Rebecca said. "So Maddie and Trevor are still alive. That's a

good thing to know"Cody said. "Yes but Zack's dreams from now on can only tell us if Maddie and Trevor are still alive"Rebecca said. Zack sighed tiredly. "If you want to save

Maddie and Trevor you're gonna need new suits"Rebecca said. She took out remote control from her pocket and press the big red button. The next moment Zack and Cody

were wearing spy suits. "Awesome"!Zack and Cody exclaimed. "The lastest spy wear..Now remember they are only loaners unless you join the CIA"Rebecca said. Zack and

Cody nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in Philadelphia. "Trevor do you think we'll ever ge out of here"?Maddie asked. They were tied onto the wall in a chamber. "I'm sure we will"Trevor said.

Someone opened the chamber door and steeped in. "Having a good time"?the person mocked. They didn't answer. "I'm gonna ask you one more time...Where's Zack and Cody

Martin"?the person asked. "And for the last time we don't know"Trevor asked. "Fine you two had your chance...Enjoy living while you can"the person said walkiing out the

chamber.


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope everyone is liking the story so far. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5 New Partner**

Later that same day in the lab. "Just so you know you'll be having a partner"Rebecca said. "A partner"!Zack exclaimed. "Oh Flora"Rebecca called. A girl stepped in with dark

brown curly hair and dark brown eyes with a spy suit came in. "Actually a partner would be good"Zack said staring at the new girl. "Zack,Cody this is Flora Phoenix a spy for the

CIA who is also a friend of Maddie's"Rebecca explained. "Hi! I'm Zack and this is my brother Cody"Zack said. "Hi"Flora said. "Now let's get to work. Flora did MAddie tell you

anything before she was kidnapped"Rebecca asked taking out her labtop. "Nothing really. But she did tell me she was pregnant"Flora explained. "And when was that"?Rebecca

asked typing what Flora had told her. "It was about a week before she was kidnapped"Flora said. "Do you think the baby's dead by now"?Cody asked. Rebecca shrugged and

kept typing onto her labtop. "Did she tell you anything else"?Rebecca asked. "Oh yeah!They also said that they won a trip to Mount Shell World"Flora asked. "Where's Mount

Shell World"?Rebecca asked. "I don't know but I think I still have the flyer Maddie gave me"Flora said. She took out the flyer and handed it to Rebecca. She examined it and

said"This isn't even a real flyer!It's just a bunch of pictures of shells and mountains glued onto a piece of paper"! "I know!I told Maddie that this wasn't real but she didn't care! She

was too excited about going to someplace that doesn't even exists"!Flora said. "The kidnapper probably tricked them into coming there"Cody said. "You know there is a phone

number on here"Rebecca said. "So we can call them and see what's up"Zack said. Rebecca handed the flyer to Flora. Flora walked over to phone,picked up the reciever and

dialed the number. "Hello"said a raspy voice. "Is this Mount Shell World"?Flora asked. There was a pause between them until the raspy voice asked"Who wants to know"? "Um..

I got a flyer from my friend and I wanted to come there sometime"Flora said. "Who's your friend"?the raspy voice asked suspiously. Flora frozed for a minute and looked over at

Rebecca. Rebecca stared at Flora hopefully. "I'm sorry but you're not allowed to come to Mount Shell World"the raspy voice said. "But.."Flora started. "Good Bye"!the rasp

voice said. It hung up. Flora put down the reciever. "So"?Zack asked. "Well he hung before I could even ask him anything"Flora said. Zack and Cody sighed. "But luckily that

phone can give us information on the last person that we called"Flora said. She picked up the phone and linked it onto the computer. The large-wide srceen popped up on the

wall. "Funny...I can't get into the phone directory"Flora said. "Maybe someone's blocking it"Zack said. Suddenly the computer went black. "Uh oh!That's not a good sign"Flora

said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay sorry I haven't updated in awhile..but here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 6 Onto Business**

"What do you mean that's not good"?Zack asked.

"He sent out a virus on the computer"Rebecca said.

"It will take days to fix it"!Flora said.

"Unless you have the right equippment"Rebecca said walking over to the storage room. She took out some equippment and attached it to the computer. She started working on the computer while Flora showed Zack and Cody where they were going to stay. A few minutes later they stopped at a door.

"Okay I am gonna give you two room keys to this room"Flora said pulling something out of her pocket. She pulled two cards out and one to each.

"Okay now put the card into the slot and then take it back out"Flora instruted. Codystepped forward and did what Flora said. The door slid aside. They stepped inside. Tere was a bunk bed in the far right corner. In the center was a round table. There was a flat screen tv on the wall, a couch and chairs in front of it and a refrigerator.

"This place is so cool"!Zack exclaimed.

"I know"!Cody said.

"I'm glad you like it..I'll be back later with Rebecca"Flora said walking out the door. Zack and Cody waved and planted themselves on the couch.

"It's good being a spy"Zack said.

"Yep"Cody said looking through the refrigerator. He took out two sodas and handed one to his brother. They sipped it and rested until Rebecca came back in with Flora. They all were up all night figuring out a plan to get Maddie and Trevor. But Zack and Cody didn't know that this could be so tiring.

* * *

**So what does everyone think!Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated in** **awhile!I'm was working on my other stories!So anyways here's chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7 We found her!**

The next day they had trace the phone number to a certain place. They four decided to check it out. Before they went Rebecca said"Here put on these". She handed them each a black attire. (tuxedos)

"Whoa!Rebecca don't you think this is a bit too formal"?"Zack said.

"No all the agents have to wear it now.now hurry up and put them on"Rebecca ordered.

* * *

"Well here it is"Cody said as they drove up to an old apartment building. He parked the car and everyone got out. 

"Wow are you sure this is it?It doesn't look like a place a evil genius to hatch their evil plans"Zack said.

"Exactly that's why evil genius pick places like this so the police and agents like us won't suspect a place like this to have illegal evil stuffs going on inside"Flora explained.

"Well I never thought it like that before"Zack said.

"Well you and Cody should check the inside out"Rebecca said.

"Well we can't walk in"Cody said.

"Well put this on"Rebecca said handing him and Zack black sunglasses.

"And put this on your ear so we can tak to you and you can talk to usand whatever you hear we hear"Rebecca said handing them a gadget for their ears.After the boys put it on Zack asked"Why do we need the sunglasses for"?

"Well inside the lenses are tiny cameras so whatever you see, we see"Rebecca said pointing to her laptop.

"Oh..."Cody said looking around.

"Now go in there"Flora ordered. Zack and Cody walked around until they found an enterance. They cautiously walked in. They searched the first five floors and found nothing when they reached sixth floor they heard talking. When they got closer to t eh talking ZAck and Cody leaned against the wall. Here's what they heard.

**_"Is this ready"!_**

**_"Almost sir.."_**

"Hey I know that voice it's Trevor's"Cody whispered. Zack nodded.

**_"Well it better be ready soon..I'm getting really impatient"._**

**_"Well maybe if you released..."_**

**_"What did you say"!_**

**_"Nothing sir I was just saying if you can released Maddie..."_**

**_"Look I took Maddie away from you because.."_**

**_"Sir we're ready to test the laser"._**

**_"Excellent!I'll deal with you later"._**

Cody and Zack carefully looked into the room and saw Trevor hovering over a machine, a huge laser in the center of the room and men scattered everywhere in white lab coats.

"Hey look over there"Cody whisperd pointing to a guy in tuxedo.

"So?What about him"!Zack asked.

"Don't you remember him from college it's Jake..he was Trevor's roommate"Cody whispered.

"Oh yeah he hated Trevor cause he was dating MAddie and Jake like Maddie"Zack said.

"Well duh..it's about time you get with the program here"Cody whispered.

"Who's there"!Jake yelled looking at the door. When he saw them he gave a evil grin.

"Zack!Cody!Long time no see...let me welcome you...Guards"!Jake said. Then 4 huge men ran up to them.

"Run"!Rebecca yelled in their ears.

"You don't need to tell us twice"ZAck said while him and his twin brother started running down the hall. They ran for awhile until they saw that they had lost the guards.

"Come on!In here"Cody said opening a door. Zack followed COdy inside the room.

"Whoa it's a hallway of dungeons"!Cody exclaimed as they stepped in. Zack carefully closed the door behind him.

"I wonder if Maddie's in here"Zack whispered.

"Come on then if you wanna find out"Cody said as he started walking down the hallway. They were in the middle of the hallway when they heard crying.

"Hey, do you hear that"?ZAck whispered to Cody. Cody nodded.

"Who's there"?a girl's voice cried.

"Maddie"!Zack and Cody said together.

"Zack!Cody!Is that you"?A fimilar said. Zack and Coy ran down the hallway until they saw MAddie in one of the cells. Maddie dragged herself over to the cell door. Zack and Cody could tell that she was very weak. She was very skinny and had bruises everywhere on her body.

"Boy am I glad to you two"Maddie said.

"Don't worry we're gonna you out of here"Zack said. He gabbed the lock the lock and started pulling.

"It's useless Zack!It's a lock"!Cody said.

"Well do you have any ideas"?Zack asked.

"Rebecca, do you have any ideas"?Cody asked.

"Hmm...okay point your sunglasses at the lock and let me do all the rest"Rebecca said in his ear. Cody walked over to the lock and did what Rebecca asked. Moments later 2 red beams shot out of the glasses and broke the lock in half.

"Wow Rebecca I didn't know these glasses can do this"Cody said.

"Enough we gotta out of here before they found out that we took Maddie"Zack said while helping Maddie stand.

"Well there's no other exit besides the door we came in from"Cody said.

"Rebecca is there another way"?Zack asked. Rebecca didn't responsed for a moment.

"Sorry no other way"Rebecca said sadly.

"Well Maddie is in no condition to walk down all those stairs"Zack said.

"Don't worry I can make it"Maddie said.

"What about Trevor"?Cody asked.

"We'll come back for him later..right now it's Maddie we're handling right now"Zack said heading towards the door with Maddie. Cody sighed and followed his brother. They cautiously walked down the hall and steps. As they reached the room with the laser and Jake, they stopped.

"How are we suspposed to get by them...they're bound to notice us"Maddie whispered.

"Rebecca any ideas"?Zack asked.

"Sorry nothing..how 'bout you Flora"?Rebecca said.

"I got nothing"Flora said.

"Well how about if I distract them and you take Maddie and I'll catch up with you later"Cody said.

"Well you don't have any weapons"Zack said.

"We'll talk to Rebecca about that later"Cody said.

"I heard that"!Rebecca said.

"Why don't we all just sneak across...we got nothing to lose"Maddie said. They all agreed to sneak across. Cody peeked into the room. He saw that no one was paying any attention to the door. He gave Zack the signal that it was clear and Zack and Maddie started running across and then Cody. When theyreached the other side all three of them looked in again and saw Trevor looking at them.

"We'll be back"Maddie mouthed to Trevor. Trevor nodded and turned around.

"Come on we need to get out of here"Zack said. They started walking when they heard a thump. Zack and Cody turned around and saw that Maddie had passed out.

"Maddie"!Zack said and him and his brother rushed over to MAddie's side.

"Looks like she just passed out"Cody said. Zack picked Maddie up and said"Come on let's go before anything else happens". When they got outside Rebecca and Flora rushed over to them

"Oh my gosh!What happened"?Rebecca said.

"Didn't you see!She fainted"Zack said.

"Nope the video camera broke when that happened probably"Rerbecca said nodding over at the laptop.

"Come on we gotta get her back to hq"Flora said. Zack laid Maddie in and the back seat while Rebecca and Cody loaded all the equippment in the car. When they were all finished they drove off.

* * *

**So what do you think happens next!Find out in the next chapter!Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay here's the next chapter of Broken Hearts 2!**

**Chapter 8 Is She Okay?**

As soon as they arrived back at headquarters Zack rushed Maddie over to the hospital wing. After that he went back to his room where his brother, Rebecca and Flora were waiting for him. They settled down at the talking and started talking.

"So how are we gonna get back in there to save Trevor before they kill him"Cody said.

"They're not gonna kill him"Rebecca said.

"Oh yeah how do you know?'I'll deal with you later'"Zack said imatating Jake.

"Yeah so how do you know that doesn't mean I'm gonna kill you later"?Cody said.

"Errr..okay so maybe he is gonna get killed"Flora said. For the next hour they did alot of arguing and talking and still came up with no plan.

"This is hopeless..we've been talking for an hour and no plan"Zack said getting up.

"Where are you going"?Cody asked.

"Checking on Maddie"Zack said walking out the door. He went into the hospital wing and saw Maddie lying in a bed, still unconsious.

"Hey Zack"a man said walking up to him.

"Hey Dr. MArtin..is Maddie gonna be okay"?Zack asked.

"She should be...she just passed out because she was starving to death and weak..."Dr.Martin said.

"What about the baby"?Zack asked.

"He's gonna be fine..we're giving her nutrients for her and the baby"Dr.Martin said.

"He"?Zack said.

"Yeah she's having a boy"Dr.Martin said. Zack chuckled.

"Okay well I'll be back to check on her later"Zack said. Dr.Martin nodded and walked into her office. Zack walked out the door, having a plan in his head.

* * *

**This was short chapter...but I have other stories to write now..I'll update again in a couple of days..Until then please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay here's the next chapter of Broken Hearts 2!Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9 The Plan**

Zack was walking back to his room as Flora walked up to him.

"Where have you been"?Zack asked.

"In the cafeteria"Flora said.

"Oh"Zack said as he slid his room key through card reader. They went and dropped their jaws when they saw Cody and Rebecca making out on the couch.

"Whoa baby"!Flora and Zack shouted in unison. Cody and Rebecca broke their kiss and looked at them.

"I guess we picked the wrong time to come in here"Flora said.

"Uh..hey guys"Cody said flashing a nervous grin.

"I guess you might want an explanation"REbecca said blushing in all kind of shades of red.

"We don't need an explanation..you two just wannahang out withtogether"Zack said.

"And make out"Flora added.

"We weren't making out"Rebecca said. Flora and Zack looked at them confused.

"Then what were you doing"?Zack asked.

"We were...uh"Rebecca started.

"Practicing"Cody said.

"Practicing what"?Flora asked. Cody and Rebecca looked at each other.

"Look let's forget about this..I have a plan to get Trevor back"Zack said.

"What is it"?Rebecca asked and they all sat down at the table.

"I say we should gather as much spies as we can and they can invade the building"Zack said.

"When what do we do"?Cody asked.

"Well since everyone will be trying to get the spies out they will be go busy to see us..so we sneak in and get Trevor"Zack said.

"Nice plan"Flora said. Rebecca looked at Zack.

"Do you think this will work"?Rebecca asked. Zack grinned and nodded.

"I guess we could give it and shot"Rebecca sighed. Everyone smiled. A half an hour later Zack went back to hospital wing and saw that Maddie was awake.

"Hey..I see someone's awake"ZAck said as he sat down down in an empty seat next Maddie,

"Hey Zack"Maddie said tiredly.

"Are you okay"?Zack asked.

"I fine"MAddie said.

"That's good"Zack said. There a moment of silence.

"Do you know what you gonna name the baby"?Zack asked.

"No actually..I don't know if it's a boy or a girl"MAddie said.

"YOu don't"!Zack said.

"NO Jake kidnapped me before I could find out"MAddie said sadly.

"Well when you were still asleep the doctor told me what you were having"Zack said.

"Well.."Maddie started.

"It's a boy"Zack said.

"Really?Oh Trevor's gonna be so happy"Maddie said smiling thenfading away.

"Where's TRevor"?MAddie asked.

"Uh he's still there...but we have a plan to get him back"Zack said.

"Good cause I don't want to have this baby without Trevor"Maddie said.

"Don't worry you won't"Zack assured. Dr.Martin came out of his office and walked up to them.

"Guys I sorry to interrupt but I have to run some tests with Maddie"Dr.Martin said.

"Oh no problem..I'll just be back tommorrow"Zack said getting up. He waved to Maddie. Maddie waved back and Zack walked out the door.

"So how long have you been friends"?Dr.Martin asked when Zack was long.

"Since he was 12 and I was 15"MAddie said.

"Gee..that's a pretty long time..you must have been really good friends"Dr.Martin said.

"Yeah.."MAddie said and smiled thinking back to all the good times she had at the Tipton.

* * *

**So what do you think!I won't post up the next chapter until I get 5 reviews! So if you guys want the next chapter please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone!I'm just giving an heads-up that this story is coming to an end but please check out my suite life stories!Okay now onto the story.**

**Chapter 10 Too Early**

The next morning Zack and Cody got up real early to get ready for their 'invasion' as you could call it to Jake's secret hideout. Zack went over to the hospital wing and Maddie sleeping in the bed. Deciding he sholdn't wake her up he walked back to his room.

"Are you ready"?Cody asked as Zack walked into their room.

"Let's just get this over with"Zack said just as Flora ran into the room.

"How did you get in here...you don't have a roomkey"Zack said.

"Oh please...I used the emergency key"Flora said.

"So what are you doing here"?Cody asked.

"Jake surrender"!Flora announced.

"He did"?the boys said.

"Yup...but there is just one tiny problem"Flora said.

"What's that"?Zack asked.

"Jake put his posse and Trevor on an explosive shipand is planning to explode out at sea"Flora said. Cody and Zack's jaw dropped just as Rebecca ran in.

"I have some great news"!Rebecca said.

"What is it this time?Maddie going into labor"Zack said.

"Actually yeah"Rebecca said. Zack and Cody's jaw dropped once again.

"SO i guess we better find that ship before it explodes"Flora said.

----------

**Awhile later**

They were on the battle ship, somewhere out at the Atlantic Ocean, trying to find any site of the explosive ship.

"Any sign of them yet"?Cody asked Rebecca.

"Nope, not yet"Rebecca said.

"Hey guys, I just got a call from hq and they said Maddie is gonna have to birth soon whether Trevor is there or not"Flora said running up to them.

"Hey guys, I think I found them"!Zack exclaimed pointing out at sea. The others looked to where Zack was pointing and sure enough there was another ship out there. 15 minutes later they reached closer to the ship to get a better look at it.

"Do you see Trevor anywhere"?Flora asked. They shook their heads.

"Okay we need to somehow set off the bomb in there"Cody said.

"Flora you're an expert at this..where do you think the bomb is located"?Rebecca said turning over to Flora. FLora studied the ship closely before saying anything.

"The boat looks deserted from the outside..so I guess everyone is locked up inside so I would think that you should be able to set off the bomb in the control room.

"I guess you can also turn it off"Rebecca said. FLora nodded. A few minutes later Flora is in the water swimming towards the other ship. She ot up and slowly walked towards the control room. She walked in and sure enough, there were loads of explosives in there, just waiting for the right time to explode.The clock attached to them reading th the time she ahs left before the ship explodes into tiny pieces. 15:15:30 it read. FLora took off her swimming goggles and started carefully looking for a wire that would turn off the bomb. After awhile FLora figured out that there was no wire.

"Damn no wire"Flora muttered as she looked at clock. 10:20:05. FLora ran out to find Trevor. She checked the rest of the floor before going into the basement and found Trevor sitting in a chair, all tied up.

"Oh my gosh!Trevor"!Roxanne said as she ran up to him and untied him. After Trevor was untied Flora said"Are you the only one on this ship"?

"No...everyone else is locked up somewhere"Trever said sarcastically.

"Yeah huh"?Flora said. Trevor nodded. Flora looked at her watch and gasped.

"Come on we only 2 minutes before the bomb goes off"Flora said.They ran out onto the deck.

"Jump"!Flora comanded.

"Huh"?Trevor said before Flora pulled him into the water with her and just in time. **_BOOM!_** The ship exploded into pieces and went into flames.

**A couple seconds before on Intercepter (the other ship)**

"Shouldn't Flora be back by now"?Zack said.

"MAybe she's taking her-"Rebecca started but was cut off by an explosion. They stared out at sea and saw flames coming from the Jake's ship. They gasped.

"Oh my god"!they said sadly.

"Looking for me"?a voice said from behind them. They spun around and saw Flora standing there, soaking wet.

"Flora!We thought you were dead"!Cody said.

"Yeah I get that alot"Flora said.

"Where's Trevor"?Rebecca asked.

"He's downstairs drying himself off"Flora sid.

"We better get back to hq..did you Trevor about Maddie yet"?Zack said. FLora shook her head,

"We can tell him later..hit it Sam"Rebecca instructed the the spy who was driving the ship. He nodded and lifted a glass case next to him that was covering a red button.

"Might wanna hold onto something guys"the guy named Sam said and pushed the button. Suddenly a jolt of speed went through the ship causing Flora, Rebecca, Zack and Cody to fall over.

"I told you guys to hold onto something..we'll be there in 10 minutes tops"SAm said.

**8 minutes later.**

The Intercepter had arrived at Headquarter and as soon as the ship ahd come to a stop Rebecca, FLora, Trevor, Zack and Cody rushed over to the hospital wing.

"Come on go in Trevor"Rebecca said as they arrived at the room. Trevor opened the door and ran in.

"Ah Trevor, you're just in time"Dr.Martin said when he noticed Trevor running in.

--------

**Just to let you know I don't know nothing** **about explosions, bombs, the secret service or anything like that. The only movie I saw with those things in it was Spy Kids and I haven't watched in a long time. So sorry if I got a few things wrong in this story. Anyways please REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 James Alexander O'Conner and Roxanne Emma O'Conner**

Rebecca, Cody, Flora and Zack waited in hospital waiting for alomost 2 hours until Mr. Martin finally came out.

"YOu all here for Maddie and Trevor"?Mr.Martin askd. They nodded.

"You can go in and see them now"Dr.Martin said smiling. They smiled back and rushed into Maddie's room. They walkd inside and saw MAddie holding a baby wrapped in a blue blanket and Trevor holding another baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Oh my gosh!You had twins"!Flora exclaimed.

"Yup apparently his little sister was hiding behind her brother"Maddie said.

"Do you have names for them yet"?Zack asked.

"Yes we decided to name the girl Roxanne Emma"Trevor said stroking the baby girl's face he was holding.

"And this James Alexander"Maddie said referring to the baby she was holding.

"Those are adorable names"Rebecca said.

"You guys wanna hold one of them"/MAddie said. The others nodded. Maddie handed James to Flora and Zack and Trevor handed Roxanne to Cody and Rebecca. Roxanne had sandy brown hair like Trevor's and brown eyes like Maddie's. James had blonde hair like Maddie's and blue eyes like Trevor's.

--------

**A few hours later**

"So Flora what are you doing tomorrow since this mission over"Zack asked as he and Flora walked to her room.

"Oh they stationed me in Maimi and I have to stay there for 3 months and I leave tomorrow but I'll come back"Flora said.

"Oh"Zack muttered glumly. They walked in silence until they reached Flora's room.

"Well I guess this is goodbye then"Flora said.

"Yup..well goodbye"Zack said and started to walk away but then turned around and started to kiss Flora passionately. Flora was shocked yet relieved. After they broke apart they stared into each others eyes until they were lost in them.

"Wow"they both said. After awhile of staring and not talking they snapped back into reality.

"Well I better go pack now"FLora said.

"Yeah I'll come back in the morning to say goodbye to you"Zack said.

"Okay"Flora smiled. Zack gave Flora one more passionate before leaving. Flora watched Zack walked down the hall, smiling until he was out of sight before unlocking her room and going inside.

**For those of you who didn't know Zack and Flora had a thing for ach other in the story...well now you do. And I'm sorry if I didn't give the clues out good enough and in this chapter there was a big clue. Next chapter is the last chapter. I need at last 5 reviews before I post the last chapter so if you want the last chapter up you better review!Peace ya'll**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone!Sadly this is the last chapter!And I would like to thank everyone who sent me reviews!You guys really made my day!**

**Chapter 12 Together Again**

**3 months later**

Zack waited impatiently at the airport waiting for Flora. Today she would come back from Miami. They kept in touch with each other over the last few months and both were very anxious to see each other again.

**Meanwhile on the plane**

Flora sighed as she looked out of the plane windows. Everything looked so small from down on the ground. Suddenly the flight attendant came onto the intercom telling the passengers that they were landing in a couple of minutes but Flora was too busy with her own thoughts about seeing her love again. A couple minutes later the plane was on the ground and the passengers were getting off the plane. After Flora got her luggage she walked over to where Zack said he would wait for her. She looked around and then she saw him, standing there, looking as cute as ever. She ranover to him and when he noticed her, they ran into each others arms, hugging warmly. They leaned into each other until their lips met softly. They kissed for 3 minutes until they finally broke apart.

"I missed you so much"Zack said.

"Me too"Flora said softly. They arrived back at the O.S.S and everyone had a party celebrating the first time they were all together in months.

"We're glad you're back Flora"Rebecca said.

"Yeah it was getting pretty boring without you"Trevor said.

"Awww...thanks guys"FLora said. Suddenly all of their beepers went off. Everyone looked at them and looked at each other.

"Looks like we gotta get back to work"Rebecca said. They chuckled and left for the main office (I seriously don't know what that's called).

**Epilogue**

Rebecca and Cody got engaged 2 months after that and were married 1 1/2 years later. Zack and Flora got married 6 months later. Trevor and Maddie had 1 more child named Mackenzie Lisa O'Conner two years after Roxanne and James were born. All of them stayed at the O.S.S. As you probably all know Jake was sentenced to death row for life and as for his posse...they were never found.

**_The End_**

**So what do you think?I will make a sequel, soon hopefully about them having kids and stuff. But if I get some reviews I might write the sequel sooner!You never know.Until next time!LAterz!**


End file.
